


Трудовые будни и где их искать

by synant



Series: Upsidedown [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Северус Снейп биохимик, в отличие от его идиотов-сокурсников. Один день из его жизни.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Upsidedown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669264
Kudos: 10





	Трудовые будни и где их искать

**Author's Note:**

> [Приквел к "Вору"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902891)

Северус всегда знал, что его бывшие одногруппники — идиоты. Поэтому стоило двум из вышеупомянутых ступить на порог кабинета, в котором ещё-не-доктор Северус Снейп проходил очередную практику, попутно записывая результаты исследования для своей магистратуры, как он тут же почуял неладное. Он не задумываясь тут же отодвинул стойку с пробирками как можно дальше к стене, вместе с колбой Бунзена, выключил микроскоп и как можно аккуратнее сложил стекла с экземплярами экспериментального вещества в специальный герметичный контейнер.

— Что вы двое тут делаете? — недовольно поинтересовался он у вошедших.

— Нюниус, ты как всегда рад нас видеть? Чахнешь над своими зельями! А ведь Рождество на носу!

Он поморщился. Он терпеть не мог Блэка с его манерами и поведением, и это было взаимно. Как только Люпин его терпит?

— Ты тоже не особо счастлив, Блэк, — парировал Северус.

— Привет, Северус. Ты разве не слышал? Лили пригласила нас сюда, сказала, что-то срочное, — поздоровался Ремус.

— Ремус, нет нужды ему что-то объяснять, — оборвал его Блэк. — Он уже и так, очевидно, занят своей микстурой. Так что, что бы Лили ему ни сказала, ему наплевать.

Северус неодобрительно покосился на Сириуса, едва заметно вздрагивая. Тому не стоило заикаться о Лили.

— Я стараюсь изобрести лекарство, которое позволит Ремусу спать спокойно в полнолуние, — он протёр стол, за которым работал. — Если тебе не интересен твой любовник, то мне, как биохимику, от этого есть польза. Я пытаюсь изобрести лекарство от лунатизма. Ты же не хочешь приковывать его к кровати каждый раз?

Замечание о Лили он проглотил.

— Поверь, Нюниус, Ремус не так уж и против, — дерзко парировал Блэк. — Тебе тоже как-нибудь стоит попробовать. Минет, знаешь ли, способствует улучшению настроения и вообще… Кстати, Нюниус, ты в курсе, как можно использовать этот шикарный стол?

— Сириус! — возмущённо отдёрнул его Ремус, кончики ушей которого покраснели от стыда.

— Что-нибудь ещё, что я должен знать? — не поворачиваясь, поинтересовался Северус. — Может, позу или время?..

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Сириус, но, похоже, этот пассаж его нисколько не задел.

— Ты тоже не подарок, — парировал Северус, а затем продолжил: — Блэк, я всё понимаю. Правда. То, что ты кидаешься на всех, объяснимо. Не так давно ты потерял брата. Регулус и правда был славным парнем, но…

— Заткнись! — зашипел Сириус. — Это тебя он послушал и дружка твоего Малфоя, вступив в партию Риддла-младшего. Если бы не ты, на том митинге его бы не было.

— Сириус… — предупреждающе начал Ремус.

Северус фыркнул, начиная терять терпение, контейнер тем временем перекочевал в холодильник.

— Ну да, конечно, у твоего дражайшего брата не было мозгов, а винишь ты во всём меня. Он сам пошёл на этот митинг, меня там даже не было. И Люциус тут ни при чём. К тому же, тебе бы стоило уважительнее относиться к своему...

Тут он, возможно, перегнул. Не стоило наступать Сириусу на больную мозоль, но он сам виноват.

— Да ты… — Ремус удержал Сириуса до того, как он набросился.

— Хватит, — прервала их потасовку вошедшая Лили. — Я не за этим позвала вас сюда.

— А зачем? — хмуро спросил Сириус, выпутываясь из хватки Ремуса.

— У нас с Джеймсом для вас новости, — ответила Лили, сияя.

— А где сам Поттер? — так же хмуро спросил Северус, ему хотелось как можно скорее уйти. Находиться в одной комнате с Блэком, и уж тем более с Поттером, не было никакого желания. Его останавливало лишь то, что сюда его позвала Лили.

Иногда он проклинал тот факт, что Лили была его лучшим другом детства.

— Паркует свой байк, — всё так же счастливо улыбаясь, ответила Лили.

И Северус в очередной раз убедился, что Поттер сумасшедший. Поздний декабрь был холодным, и нередко на дорогах появлялся гололёд, но промолчал. Лили доверяла Поттеру, а он не сомневался в Лили.

— У нас есть повод для праздника? — осторожно спросил Ремус.

— Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас точно есть, — вошедший в кабинет Джеймс Поттер сиял как пятак, за ним семенил Петтигрю, на шее у которого висел фотоаппарат.

— И? — с нетерпением спросил Сириус. — Только не говорите, что через три дня Рождество, и вы приглашаете нас на рождественский ужин. Я, конечно, люблю индейку, но я не для этого тащился сюда, — он зыркнул в сторону Северуса.

— У нас будет ребёнок!

Северус помрачнел.

Это была не самая лучшая новость. Точнее, новость была отличной, если бы не тот факт, что сейчас Риддл собирался совершить переворот, и полиции нужны будут все их силы.

Пока они вчетвером обнимались, а Питер всё это снимал на камеру. Северус размышлял. Как бы он не ненавидел Поттера, подвергать его ребёнка опасности было бы слишком жестоко. И хоть шанс такого исхода был мал, такая вероятность была, и, учитывая, какой иногда упрямой бывала Лили, он боялся, что она его не послушает и не отступит.

— Ничего не мучает? — вместо этого спросил он, когда Лили подошла к нему. — Мигрень, токсикоз, ещё что-нибудь?

— Если только немного, — чуть застенчиво ответила Лили. — Северус, я…

Но он оборвал её, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Он любил её, и сейчас её извинения прозвучали бы как пощёчина.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю.

Он и правда понимал. Все же друзья Поттера в её окружении бывали чаще, чем он, и не удивительно, что он перестал выделяться на их фоне. У Лили было большое сердце, и она, наверняка, полюбила и их тоже, поэтому и не видела разницы.

— Поздравляю, — тихо добавил он.

Лили улыбнулась и, тихонько всхлипнув, обняла его.

По тому, как быстро намокал халат, он понял, что она плачет.

Он ненавидел, когда она плакала.

Но ему не оставалось ничего, как успокаивающе гладить её по спине.

Идиллия продлилась недолго.

Весёлый гомон стих, и стало тихо.

— Эй, — позвал их Джеймс.

Когда ни он, ни Лили не двинулись с места, тот нахмурился за стёклами своих очков, и Северус заметил, что Питер прекратил снимать.

— Она что… — фразу он не закончил, но её тут же сменила другая: — Ты что с ней сделал? Почему она плачет?

Северус видел, как тот напрягся, и вздохнул. Сейчас начнётся.

Взрывной характер Поттера никогда ещё не доводил до добра, и именно поэтому он считал, что они с Блэком два сапога пара, но просчитался. Джеймса выбрала Лили. Тихоня и умница Лили, которая при желании могла заткнуть за пояс любого.

— Со мной всё в порядке, Джеймс, — она отстранилась и улыбнулась Поттеру. — Просто…

«Гормоны», — за неё про себя закончил Северус, но вслух не произнёс ни слова.

Поттер продолжил буравить его взглядом, он отвечал ему тем же.

Лили же выглядела расстроенной.

Северус про себя чертыхнулся и первый отвёл взгляд, на чём свет стоит проклиная нерадивого Поттера, который всегда всё портил.

— Раз всё в порядке, — постарался разрядить обстановку Ремус, — как насчёт посидеть где-нибудь? Отметить два, нет, даже три праздника одним махом?

— Звучит неплохо, — поддержал его Блэк.

И в кои-то веки Северус был ему благодарен.

— Проваливайте уже, — махнул на дверь он. — Мне нужно закончить исследование.

Лили обняла его на прощание и вышла первой, обнимаемая Джеймсом. Сразу за ними вышли Блэк и Питер, Ремус же обернулся на пороге.

— Есть хоть какие-нибудь успехи?

Северус отрицательно помотал головой, вернувшись к микроскопу.

— Пока нет. Предыдущий экземпляр проверку не прошёл.

— Жаль, — с горечью ответил Ремус. — Северус?

Он поднял голову.

— Спасибо, — Ремус хотел добавить что-то ещё, но оклик: «Ремус, ты идёшь?» заставил его передумать. — Если что, мы в «Монтегю Армс», — сказал он и, дождавшись кивка, вышел.

Северус отложил второй экземпляр в сторону и потёр глаза. Хоть он и собирался взяться за работу, он не мог сосредоточится. После новостей о беременности Лили идти домой тоже не хотелось. Он с тоской посмотрел в окно и с удивлением обнаружил, что за окном падал снег. Если даже сейчас он пойдёт домой, там он окажется не ранее чем через три часа, до окраины города в такую погоду ещё нужно было добраться. Поэтому проще сегодня было остаться здесь, а утром привезти себя в порядок в университетской уборной.

Северус вздохнул. Такое происходило не в первый раз — и ночь обещала быть долгой-долгой.

Он снова взялся за заметки об экземпляре, когда услышал шаги. В дверях показалась Лили, а вслед за ней Поттер, Блэк, Питер и Ремус.

— Эй, Нюниус, — протянул Блэк, Лили пихнула его в бок, и он поморщился.

— Северус, — поправила его она.

— Да, — тот вновь поморщился, но продолжил: — Мы ждём только тебя. Хватит чахнуть.

Северус собирался огрызнуться, но его опередил Ремус:

— Мы также знаем, что ты не поедешь домой и останешься здесь. Пошли с нами?

— Пожалуйста, Северус, — наконец заговорила Лили. — Пойдём с нами?

Северус уже знал, что проиграл. Он кивнул.

— Отлично! — воодушевился Питер. — Мы всё ещё в «Монтегю Армс»?

В конце концов, может, они и правы, иногда ему стоило развеяться.


End file.
